yukon_derosafandomcom-20200213-history
Yukon DeRosa
Nicholas Silva (b. July 2, 2000 in London, Ontario, Canada), better known by his stage name and artistic persona project of 'Yukon DeRosa' is a Canadian recording artist, writer and visual artist. He has been creating music and multimedia artwork under the name Yukon DeRosa since 2017. DeRosa's early music was characterized by it's acapella style, lacking instrumentation and using atmospheric, ambient effects such as Paulstretch and Wah-Wah filters to create a unique sound. His lyrics include very dark themes, such as depression, suicide, mental illness, mortality, violence and sexual assault, and DeRosa has stated previously that his music acts as a sonic never-ending memoir, with each album or major project reflecting specific periods of his life. Biography 2000 - 2016: Early life DeRosa was born Nicholas Silva on July 2, 2000 in London, Ontario, Canada. His family is of Mediterranean ancestry, and he is half Portuguese, a quarter Italian and a quarter English Canadian. DeRosa has been interested in and excelled in the arts since a young age, and towards his teen years, he began to take interest in politics and world history. DeRosa came out as gay when he was 13, and the following Autumn he began high school at John Paul II Catholic Secondary School, where he later would focus his studies in art classes, dance, history and geography. DeRosa has expressed that his high school experience was not a positive one, and he experienced a great deal of bullying, specifically due to his sexual orientation and later in the way he dressed or began to express himself through makeup and fashion. During his first year of high school, DeRosa developed severe anxiety, accompanied by depression, which led to him beginning to self-harm and later attempting suicide numerous times in the Spring of 2015, and later in 2016. These experiences inspired DeRosa greatly on his debut EP, "Teenage Cruelty" as well as his debut album "Teenage Purgatory". 2017: Career beginnings, Teenage Cruelty In 2017, DeRosa began his first romantic relationship shortly before his 17th birthday. Around this time, he also began working on his first few songs, writing a vast amount of material for his first three projects which would be released over the next few months and into 2018. In the Autumn of 2017, DeRosa set up his social media accounts as Yukon DeRosa, and announced his first single, "Watergun" on October 6, releasing a demo version of the song to his SoundCloud, as well as announcing "Teenage Cruelty" the same day, where he briefly posted a photoset on his Instagram, revealing the EP's artwork. "Watergun" was released as the proper lead single on October 19, 2017. On November 3, 2017, "Bruised Ribs" was released as the second single from "Teenage Cruelty", and later in the month, a promo single "Asbestos/Young" on the 17th of the same month. "Teenage Cruelty" was released on December 1, 2017, initially planned to be released alongside a short art film which was filmed over the course of the Summer and Autumn of 2017, but this project was delayed until the following January. 2018: Teenage Purgatory, Homeland Oasis On January 5, 2018, DeRosa surprised released his debut album "Teenage Purgatory" alongside the anticipated short film "Teenage Cruelty", announcing both projects briefly before midnight. He explained that the album release was a spur of the moment idea that he had had since around the end of December. "Teenage Purgatory" featured every single song on "Teenage Cruelty" as well as a few additional songs, including "Rotted Teeth" which was intended to be the album's lead single. A music video was recorded for this song in January 2018, but DeRosa revealed later that year that after recording, the files had corrupted, and he abandoned the project. DeRosa began to change his sights on another project after "Teenage Purgatory", and he revealed that he had been working on a science fiction novel. He began to finish his second album, "Homeland Oasis", which was initially planned to be his debut album, though due to the surprise release and sudden conceptualization of "Teenage Purgatory" it was pushed back. The songs for this record were written at the same time as his previous projects, and the record was finished by March 2018. On April 28, 2018, DeRosa began teasing "Homeland Oasis", by posting a black-and-white photo on social media, linked to a url. The following day, he posted a video teaser with the date "05.04.18". Another teaser came on May 1, with a formal single announcement on May 3 for "Pink & Purple", the lead single for "Homeland Oasis". The song snd it's music video was released on May 4, and the album was announced alongside this release, as well as the novel being announced, which DeRosa revealed would go hand-in-hand with the album's concept story line. The music video featured the track "Intro" as well as a snippet of "Roses". On June 15, "Young Love" was released as the second single, and DeRosa posted a long explanation about the song in a thread on Twitter. On June 22, the tracklist for "Homeland Oasis" was revealed, and the cover artwork was revealed on the 29th. On July 6, the third single from "Homeland Oasis", "Sleep" was released with a music video. On July 18, DeRosa posted a memo note on his Instagram about the concept of the album and the novel, and the world that it exists in, being within a post-apocalyptic ARG world of the 'Oasis'. "Homeland Oasis" was released on July 20. On August 10, 2018, DeRosa announced his new artistic collaborative group: The Haus of DeRosa. He launched the group alongside three of his close friends: Zach Bourque, Stef Lane and Angelika Korcz - all three of which had worked with him on "Homeland Oasis". On August 20, 2018, DeRosa came out as a survivor of domestic violence and sexual assault by the hands of his ex boyfriend, who he had met in 2017. He promptly ended the "Homeland Oasis" era due to stress, but redacted his statements a few days later, releasing "Spiders" as the fourth and final single from "Homeland Oasis". 2018 - 2020: Third studio album and hiatus Since the Autumn of 2018, DeRosa has revealed he is working on what will be his third studio album. He initially planned the album to be released by the end of 2019, but no formal announcement has come. He has also been on a hiatus since then, with his last official release being in August 2018. DeRosa has spoken up about the Me Too movement, in support of survivors while gradually sharing his own story. He has also revealed that his new album will include inspiration from what happened to him and the subsequent experience of growing past it. DeRosa has confirmed little about the album, but has previously said that it is a new sound and not similar to his older ambient and stripped-down material. He has also began seeking the help of numerous other artists over it's production thus far, confirming a few collaborations, including Tori Brideau, Austin Daniel, Tori Lewis, Galaxy Rose, Anders Mortensen, Mercedes Racine and DApperDaN for his third studio album, though it is unconfirmed if any or all of these individuals will appear as collaborators or assistants on the record. The Haus of DeRosa has been confirmed to be the main source of collaborative work for the album thus far, and DeRosa has promised that they will be the driving force behind the entire album, including it's concepts, visuals and eventual promotion and release. Physical appearance DeRosa is 6'3" and has three piercings. He wears glasses and has brown eyes and brown hair. Piercings DeRosa has had both earlobes pierced since a young age. He got his nose pierced in July 2018. Fashion Fashion is a major aspect of DeRosa's artistic presence, and he has expressed his enjoyment with making clothes from scratch or making alterations to existing thrifted clothing to create outfits. Haus of DeRosa The Haus of DeRosa was founded in August 2018, and is the backbone of DeRosa's artistic work and collaborations with other artists. He works hand-in-hand with co-founder and photographer Zach Bourque, as well as assistants Stef Lane and Angelika Korcz to create and plan out visuals, concepts and outfits for his albums. His third studio album will be the first major endeavor for the Haus. Discography EPs * "Teenage Cruelty" ''(2017) Albums * "Teenage Purgatory" (2018) * "Homeland Oasis''" (2018) Books * ''"Homeland Oasis" ''(2018) Category:Haus of DeRosa